Zack behaves at WalMart
Characters Zack-Dallas Zack's dad-Diesel Zack's mom-Kimberly Arc Princeton-David/Evil Genius/Zack Kelly-Kimberly Bedda's mom-Kimberly Bedda-Shy Girl Clerk-Professor/Conrad Plot Zack Dawson is an adult so that's why I gave him a new look and a new voice. Also, he's now 25 years old. Anyways, Zack does a good job. Bedda, Beddu's younger sister and her mom make an appearance when Zack gets to WalMart. Transcript Zack: Hey Dad? Zack's dad: What is it Zack? Zack: Since it's almost Christmas, can I get a present for my son Arc Princeton? Zack's dad: Okay. Zack's mom: Take care. (at WalMart) Zack: Let me see what my son likes. (he walks around and sees Microsoft Train Simulator 2018) Zack: That's the computer game he's expecting and I'm sure he'll like it. (Bedda takes the game) Zack: Okay, Bedda already got the game but there's no need to panic or beat her up. I think I will call him. (at Arc Princeton's house where he and Kelly are; Kelly is decorating the Christmas tree) Kelly: I think it must be my husband calling. Zack (on phone): Hi Kelly. I'm sorry to tell you this but someone else already took the game Arc Princeton wanted. Arc Princeton: Oh my God! Kelly: Arc Princeton, your father will get you something else. (back at WalMart) Bedda: There it is. Microsoft Train Simulator 2018. Bedda's mom: Let's ask the clerk how much it is first. (A thought bubble reads, "If the game is not in their price range, it's my lucky day.") Clerk: That would be $165. Bedda's mom: I'm sorry but the game costs $165. I only have $150. Bedda: What? Is this some kind of joke? Bedda's mom: Don't feel bad. How about My Little Pony instead? Bedda (Princess' voice): WHAT? THAT'S NOT THE GAME I ASKED FOR! Bedda's mom: Bedda, stop acting like a brat! Now Zachary Dawson is looking at us! Bedda (Princess' voice): I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! Bedda's mom: Oh my God! I can't believe you would act this way in public! That's it! We're going home right now! Zack: That was a close one. Now's my chance. (he takes the game) Bedda (Princess' voice); I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! Bedda's mom: Don't even think of beating up Zack! He deserves it! Not you! (at Arc Princeton's house) Zack: Son, I have good news. Arc Princeton: What is it Dad? Zack: Fortunately, the other customer's mom couldn't afford Microsoft Train Simulator 2018 so it's all yours. Arc Princeton: Thank you Dad. You're the best father ever. Kelly: That was the best thing you could ever do. (back at Zack's parent's house) Zack's mom: Zack, how did you do? Zack: I did well. Even a little girl was throwing a tantrum in front of her mother that the game she wanted was too expensive. I'm sure she'll be grounded grounded grounded grounded for life and killed by the Babylon Rogues as a result. Zack's dad: I'm glad your son got the game he wanted and you were safe and sound. You're now ungrounded. Zack: Thanks Mom and Dad, you're the best. Category:Ungrounded Stuff